


Brave New World

by LoveAffairWithMisery



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAffairWithMisery/pseuds/LoveAffairWithMisery
Summary: My take on what should have happened during 'Brave New World'





	

Serena and Bernie had spent the whole day avoiding each other’s eyes and making quick, awkward jokes. The kiss had really taken Serena by surprise, and heaven knows where she had plucked the courage from to return it so eagerly. That morning, as Bernie had shouted at her to hold the lift, she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked. Unusually organised curls, a slim-fitting white shirt and a khaki green coat, which brought out amazing tones in her skin and eyes.

Bernie had spent most of the day trying not to make things more awkward than necessary for Serena. She could plainly see how their kiss had affected the other woman, which came as no surprise really, given that as far as Bernie knew, she had only ever had relationships with men.

However, after an unsuccessful attempt to wake Fletch, Bernie had wanted to check over her pseudo aneurism with Serena, to make sure that she agreed with her planned course of action. Serena looked busy and a little flushed, but Bernie concluded that this was due to her awkwardness and embarrassment at having to talk to Bernie. She had been trying to avoid Bernie as much as possible, busying herself with patients and visiting Fletch.

It was during this conversation, and after a series of attempts from Bernie to address their uneasiness, that Serena told Bernie that she had in fact kissed a woman before, hence making their encounter not quite as unusual as it may first appear. A little surprised, Bernie continued with the professional matters, not aware that whilst she stole glances at the slightly shorter woman’s lips, eyes and face, Serena was doing the exact same thing. Bernie’s invitation for Serena to join her in theatre was turned down, quite expectedly, but it was Serena’s response that surprised Bernie. The normally confident General Surgeon stumbled over her words, saying ‘take care of yourself, it, take care of it, yourself’. She had tried to cover her mistake with the excuse of being busy, followed by a swift retreat into their office and shutting the door behind her. She watched as Bernie hesitated in confusion, then as she turned to leave, Serena became very aware of how flustered she was, leaning her head back against the door and bringing her palm to smack against her forehead. 

Needing to tell someone about her feelings, she visited Fletch, who was still in a coma following his surgery. Only once she started talking, she couldn’t seem to stop, telling him everything about their kiss and the feelings that she had for her colleague and friend. She couldn’t hold back a smile as she said Bernie Wolfe’s name, a school girl giggle creeping out of her. It was then that she had realised just how big this could be once the gossip reached her other colleagues, especially Ric Griffin. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Morven walked into ICU with an update on Fletch’s stats. It was time to try and wake him again.

A while later, once Serena had ensured that Fletch hadn’t heard her confession, she ran into Bernie in the corridor. Small talk infiltrated the awkward silence that was left after one avenue of discussion had ended, moving from Fletch, to Bernie’s pseudo aneurism. It was then that Serena made the mistake of saying that she had been ‘wishing herself dead’, which she knew related to the embarrassment and not the actual kiss, but Bernie’s face immediately fell. Then the truth came spilling out.

“This, this isn’t easy for me. You, I…I… I haven’t… You’re the first…” Bernie’s face was filled with confusion and Serena took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve never been more than friends with a woman before and you’ve terrified the life out of me, happy?”

“Well, what happened to the lucky lady in Stratford, um, Stevenage?”

“Stepney”

“Yep”

“Yeah, that was a lie to, er, to save my blushes. You know, silly, idiotic of me I know.” Serena confessed. Bernie tried to hide her smile, moving her hair out of her face and tucking a loose strand behind her ear. Serena watched in awe.

“Well, if I promise not to turn theatre into a Sapphic angst fest, will you lend a hand?” Bernie said quietly, lowing her voice to a whisper for the three key words.

“I’d be glad to” came Serena’s response, smiling as Bernie’s usual playful side shone through, and following her down the corridor to theatre.

Whilst in theatre, the two surgeons returned to their usual joking selves, if not a little more so than normal. It was then that Serena plucked up the courage to invite Bernie for a drink, which was gladly accepted.

 

__________________________

 

With two wine glasses sat on her desk in their dimly lit office, Serena awaited Bernie’s arrival. She had gone over what she was going to say time and time again, working out how best to say what was needed. She wiped at her desktop, getting rid of any dust and moving files into piles on the far side. Then she turned her attention to the chair that Bernie would sit in, moving it from the wall to as close to her own as she could without her intentions becoming too obvious. It was then that Bernie entered the room, dressed in the same shirt as she was earlier that morning. Serena instructed her to shut the door as she bent underneath her desk to retrieve a bottle of her favourite Shiraz.

“Drinking in the hospital. You are a rebel.” 

“Takes one to know one.” Returned Serena as she poured Bernie her wine.

“My kinda gal.” Serena let out a nervous chuckle

“If you’re trying to tie me in knots then its…”

“No, Serena, Serena, that’s the last thing I want.” Bernie interrupted, taking the glass of wine that was offered to her and clearing her throat. “I kissed you because I wanted to and beyond that I wasn’t really thinking.”  
“Me neither, needless to say.” Serena had moved to pour her own very large glass of Shiraz.

“I can see, how uncomfortable the whole thing’s making you,” Serena looked up to see Bernie give a weak smile, and her own smile faded, “So, I think we should toast our undeniable sexual chemistry, and say no more about it”

“You, you want to forget it ever happened.” Stated Serena as she took a gulp of wine. 

Bernie sighed and after a deep breath said “I think it’s wise. Me, messy divorce, you, died in the wool heterosexual, as romances go it’s a bit of a non-starter.” 

Despite every part of her dreading where this was going, Serena felt that she had no choice but to agree. “Yes, it’s not exactly Mills and Boon is it?”

“We do make a great team though. Here’s to, keeping it confined to theatre.” Bernie raised her glass to tap the side with Serena’s before standing up and moving around to her own desk, avoiding the upset eyes of the other woman. It was then that Serena decided she had had enough. Bernie had never even asked how she felt about the whole thing. Of course, it was new, and she was nervous and apprehensive, but she felt things for Bernie that she had never before experienced. Not even Edward had made her feel this way back when they were first falling in love.

A sudden wave of courage came over her and she stood up, striding towards where Bernie was leaning over her desk and took hold of her waist, pulling her around so that their lips met. Taken aback Bernie hesitated, but when she realised what was happening, she pushed Serena and pinned her to the wall of the office. Serena smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Bernie’s neck, pulling her closer. Taking the hint, Bernie deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist and embracing her as though she would fall apart if she loosened her grip.

Pulling back slightly so that she could look at Serena, Bernie’s eyes were full of questions.

“I don’t want this to end, Bernie,” explained Serena, “I feel things for you that I’ve never felt before and I can’t simply ignore them. You kissed me last week because you wanted to, and I kissed you back because I wanted to.” No words could explain how Bernie was feeling, so she simply lowered her head so that she could take Serena’s lips with her own. Her hands began to clutch at Serena’s waist, needing her to be close. Serena moved her own hands to twist in Bernie’s beautifully soft blonde locks, not allowing her to pull away from their kiss. She could feel Bernie’s hands as they gripped at her waist, beginning to move down to her hips and then back up. She relished in the feeling of being completely at the mercy of her big macho army medic. 

Bernie couldn’t believe the intensity of what was happening, and the force with which Serena continued the kiss. Her hands roamed from her waist to her hips, and knowing that this was what Serena wanted, upwards to her breasts. She moved her lips away from Serena’s to place kisses along her jawline, across to her left ear and down her neck. Serena let out a soft groan as she felt Bernie’s large hands trace over her curves, bringing her own down over the other woman’s slim back. As they reached lower down, she felt Bernie smile, and then pull away, removing her hands from her breasts and resting them against Serena’s waist.

“What are you doing?” Serena asked with a frown.

With a devilish smirk, Bernie kissed her cheek, straightened out her shirt and combed back her own hair. Taking Serena’s hand, she pulled them towards their office door and to the corridor, checking first that no one was watching. Once she knew that the coast was clear, she looked back at Serena and gestured for her to follow, having released her hand. Serena blushed as she realised where they were going: the on call room.

Bernie opened the door for Serena and followed her inside, locking the door behind them. As soon as she turned around, Serena took her face in her hands, gazing into her large hazel eyes. She brought a thumb up to trace over Bernie’s features, first her eyebrows, then her cheekbones, jaw and finally her lips.

“You’re so beautiful” she murmured. Bernie blushed and brought her hand up around the back of Serena’s neck, stroking it lightly with her thumb. Gently, she began to place feather-light kisses on her face and neck, then down to her shoulders and collar bone. Serena bent her head back in pleasure, revealing more soft skin that Bernie could place her lips on. She felt as Bernie’s hands began to explore again, down her sides, across her back and down to her lower back. They continued to her buttocks, and then up to her breasts. Serena let out a soft groan as Bernie’s hands began to squeeze, and her teeth grazed at her earlobe. In response, Serena lifted her own hands and moved them to inside Bernie’s shirt, finally feeling first-hand how toned the army medic’s stomach was. Her back was equally solid, yet her skin was deliciously soft. Her hands continued to move higher, to where the base of her lacy black bra sat and then over so that she could cup both of her breasts. This time it was Bernie that groaned, a deep sound that vibrated off of Serena’s neck and sent shivers through her body. Her knees were feeling weak but she didn’t want to let go of Bernie or create any sort of gap in-between them, even if it was only just for a second. Taking her hands out from Bernie’s shirt, she started undoing the buttons, seeing for the first time her beautifully strong torso. Bernie reciprocated the movements, both shirts dropping to floor, forgotten. 

Reaching up, Serena lifted Bernie’s chin so that their mouths could connect again, kisses that started off long and soft, matching the pace with which Bernie had continued to knead her breasts. Serena felt herself being pushed backwards until the backs of her knees made contact with the bed, and then Bernie carefully lowered her down, never once allowing their lips to part. The army medic propped herself up on her left arm, hovering over Serena and reaching down to kiss her. Only this kiss was needier, full of desperation and longing. Serena’s lips parted slightly, allowing Bernie’s tongue to enter. Hers did the same, and she could taste cigarettes and coffee, with a hint of chocolate. It was heavenly. As their tongues danced, both women’s hands explored the other’s body, desperate to feel every inch of skin. Needing more, Serena allowed her hand to sneak underneath Bernie’s trousers, causing her to smile in response. Bernie stood up, taking off her shoes and trousers and helping Serena with hers before returning to the bed. She stared at Serena for what seemed like hours, taking in the shape of her body. Serena did the same, admiring just how toned the army had made Bernie’s body, sculpting it into perfection. She reached up to tuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind her lover’s ear, admiring how her eyes shone with joy, excitement, love and anticipation.

“I think I may love you, Berenice Wolfe.” She whispered

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear those words. Are you sure about this? I don’t want you to regret it, or feel like we’ve rushed. I want it to be special.”

“It will be special. Because I have you, and you are truly magnificent.” 

That was all the confirmation that Bernie needed. She dived down to Serena’s lips, taking them in her own and allowed her tongue to explore her mouth whilst her hands unhooked her bra. After throwing it across the room, she placed her free hand over the newly exposed skin, feeling as Serena’s nipples hardened in response to her touch. Repositioning herself so that she was straddling Serena’s legs, she placed her mouth over the left nipple, gently sucking and grazing her teeth over it so that Serena moaned. Writhing at the sensation, Serena unhooked Bernie’s bra and then tangled her fingers in her hair, holding her to her chest. The feeling of Serena moving beneath her was driving Bernie crazy, the friction causing her arousal to increase and her own body to rock slightly. Tentatively, she moved the hand that had been on Serena’s breast down, creeping her nails over sensitive skin until they found the last piece of fabric that covered the beautiful woman beneath her. Feeling no attempts to stop her, only the way in which Serena grasped at her hair, she allowed her hand to sneak under the underwear, pulling it away from her body. Needing to take them off completely, she moved her body down the bed, kissing Serena’s skin as her lips passed until they reached the tops of her legs. Looking up at Serena from underneath her eyelashes, she could see the other woman propped up on her elbows, watching, panting. Not taking her eyes off of Serena’s, she used her teeth to tease the knickers down her legs and heard a groan escape from the other woman’s lips. 

“Bernie, please.” She gasped, grabbing the sheets.

“Patience isn’t one of your virtues is it, Ms Campbell?” returned Bernie, knowing that her voice would feel brilliant against Serena’s thighs. Not wanting a response, she put her hands on Serena’s thighs and finally tasted the other woman, using her tongue to draw out breathless moans and quiet screams. Wanting desperately to show Serena what she had missing when she had been with Edward and Robbie, she introduced a finger, causing a huge cry and squirm that made her smile. This faded when she felt Serena try and escape so she looked up to see what was wrong.

“This isn’t fair.” Serena tried to explain breathlessly.

“What isn’t?”  
“I’m having all the fun and you’re doing the hard work. Come here.” 

Bernie did as she was told and was swiftly rolled over onto her back with Serena straddling her. Making light work of her underwear, Serena stroked the insides of Bernie’s thighs, glad with the response that she got. Having never made love with a woman before, this was already such a new experience, but now to be in control… And with Bernie Wolfe…

“Now then Major, be good” she murmured as her fingers reached Bernie’s soaking entrance. Just hearing Serena call her ‘Major’ was a huge turn on, and then to be pleasured so softly was agonising. For a novice, Serena was very good. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation, completely loosing herself. 

“Look at me, Major.” Bernie did as was instructed. Serena wanted to see the pleasure in Bernie’s eyes, the fire as she climaxed. 

“Ah, fuck” groaned Bernie, bucking her hips as she almost lost control. Not wanting to be the first to finish she turned them over so that she was once again on top, eyes never once leaving Serena’s. Using two fingers, she brought Serena back up to the edge, both women panting and squirming as they pleasured each other. Finally, after several more screams, Bernie felt Serena climax and allowed herself to do the same, collapsing on top of Serena and kissing her.

“Undeniable sexual chemistry.” laughed Serena

“Well I wasn’t wrong.” Interjected Bernie, rolling so that she was next to Serena on the bed.

Linking hands, the women smiled at each other with Serena putting her head into the crook of Bernie’s neck. Neither wanted to move, but wanted to stay in this bubble of blissful happiness.


End file.
